<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War is Personal by Remember_to_be_Gentle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553874">War is Personal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle'>Remember_to_be_Gentle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Misogyny, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You recognized him immediately. Everyone knew that long shock of black hair, those tired, angry eyes, and his signature pose: arms crossed and looking down his nose at the enemy.</p><p>You. You were his enemy.</p><p>And now you were tied to his bed in only your torn armor and clothing."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Senju!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>War is Personal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>yandere breeding madara with senju reader please?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trigger Warning: Noncon, breeding, implied kidnapping, misogyny/sexism, Madara is technically a virgin </p><p>You recognized him immediately. Everyone knew that long shock of black hair, those tired, angry eyes, and his signature pose: arms crossed and looking down his nose at the enemy. </p><p>You. You were his enemy. </p><p>And now you were tied to his bed in only your torn armor and clothing. The most modest part left untouched was your breastplate with the Senju clan’s seal, a glaring reminder that you were trapped in enemy territory and they hated you for the blood that ran through your veins. </p><p>Madara didn’t say anything to you, just quietly slipped out of his armor, his gloves, everything until he was left in his pants. What was he going to do to you? Torture you for information on your leader? Tear you apart for something you’d done to his comrades? </p><p>He spoke, “Do you know why you’re here?" </p><p>"I won’t tell you shit,” you swore at him, “Torture me all you like, but I won’t give you anything." </p><p>Madara’s face remained placid. He crossed the room, grabbing your ankle and pulling your legs apart. "I don’t need information,” he began, “what I need is for you to fulfill your purpose as a woman." </p><p>Goosebumps ran down your arms. No way. There’s no way he could actually mean that. You were on opposite sides of this war — enemies from your cradles to your graves. Bloodlines poised against each other. Intermarrying between clans was unheard of: impossible. "I won’t marry you,” you snarled. “I’d sooner tear out my own womb than let you soil it with your seed.” </p><p>“You think too highly of yourself: someone like you isn’t worthy to marry the head of the Uchiha clan.” Not a muscle twitched in his face as he began undressing you, tossing your clothes and armor away. Madara got onto the bed, the supports creaking from your combined weights. Slowly, his hands made their way to your breasts, gently massaging and rubbing them together. Those coal dark eyes faded into red, those hypnotizing Sharingan taking in every curve of your body. “I don’t need to marry a dirty Senju to breed you until you’re dry.” </p><p>His thumbs brushed against your nipples, flicking at them until they were hard under his calloused fingers. “You poor woman,” he said, “forced on the battlefield without fulfilling the purpose you were born into.” His vicious mouth encased your nipple in heat, sucking on your teat until your core shivered and ached. “You’ll feel better when these are full and dripping. Once I’ve bred you, you’ll have no need for anything but my cock again.” </p><p>“No!” You tried to struggle, but Madara was big and strong, pinning you down with just his hands on your breasts and hips between yours. </p><p>“You’ll have to forgive me,” he growled against your breast, pressing his hardening cock against your entrance, “I don’t have much experience with women: especially when it comes to pleasure. But my father taught me enough about breeding to ensure your womb will never be empty again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>